The Green Ogre in its Swamp
by whinstonenoc0szetvvrdmed.ga
Summary: Donkey and his owner go out for a waltz but get lost in a swamp. it all turns bad when a mysterious figure comes out from within the shadows


Donkey trotted through the dark, dank swamp, casting nervous glancing to either sides of the path. He jumped at every rustle in the bushes, and every darting shadow. He was definatly regretting going along with his owner. His owner was known as the village fool, an idiot, and he, as the fool amongst the donkeys, was chosen to be his beast of burden. "They'll both be dead before long." was common knowledge in the , a huge silhouette rose from the darkened undergrowth. Immense, it towered well over both Donkey and his owner. A frightened squeak came from beside Donkey, and his owner was racing away. Whatever the thing was, it noticed this, and leapt out of the bushes and onto the muddy path, splattering Donkey with mud. It was an ogre. Well over eight foot tall, and rippling with tense muscles, revealed by its naked form. Donkey's owner, meanwhile, was 5 feet tall, and sickly and pale, even for a peasant. He stood no chance. The ogre immediatly caught up to the human, and Donkey looked away and covered his ears with his hooves. Muffled screams and grunts, and soon it went silent. Donkey knew his owner was gone. Suddenly, Donkey's hooves were wrenched from his ears, and his felt himself being lifted until he stared straight into the Ogre's fierce eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!". Hurried and terrified, Donkey tried his best to explain himself. "we-well ya-yo-you s-s-s-see I-I was just p-pass-in-ing thro-throgh with my o-own-owner over th-there, an-and all of a s-s-sudden we see th-this gre-a-". "SHUT IT." Donkey gulped, but held his tongue. "youre scared arent you..." the ogre said, then whispered into his ear, "do you know who i am?". "n-no sir, but im s-sure your important and i shouldnt be in y-y-your swamp, ill get go-" "NO" the great big ogre screamed into Donkeys ear. "since i 'accidentally' killed your owner, ill do you a favour". "oh its fine, ill get a n-new one" Donkey says while shaking where he stands. "HUSH, for your 'gift', ill give you something called knowledge." Donkey waits patiently on his hooves frightened of the beast that stood before him. the ogre creeps up closer to donkey's ear and whispers, "my name... is... K". Donkey standing in his place, stops shaking, his mouth drops wide open and all expression drains out of his body as he realises who he stands before. A small smirk begins to appear on the unknown ogres face, who is learnt to be the ol' mighty- Shrek. thoughts race through donkey's mind as he realises who the beast is. Shrek, known around the whole world and is considered as the most dangerous being on this planet. He had been seen louring creatures of all types back to his swamp and everyone who has gone into his swamp, has never come out. no one knows what happens in his kingdom but non dare to find out. Shreks gigantic pulsating hands reach out towards Donkey, yet Donkey doesnt move. Donkey is stuck without movent and all life that remains in his body shreeks quitely. Shreks hands make contact with Donkeys soft thick coat of fur. a firm grip comes from Shreks hands and hurts Donkey, but donkey knows he cant do anything about what is about to happen. Shrek reassures donkey that he isnt safe and that "its all ogre now". Donkey is ferociously spun around, exposing his in sanctum, what he calls his pride. Shrek stares deep into Donkey's rectum, and Donkey's third eye stares right back. Donkey know's what will happen. He is quivering in anticipation, and his hole is pulsing intensely. Shrek, thick, long fingers tease the edges of Donkey's tight hole, and he gasps at this pleasurable sensation. After massaging his edges, Shrek spits his thick, slimy salivia onto his hands, and thrusts a single finger deep into Donkey. In and out, a constant pleasurable rythmn, and Donkey feels like he has been filled to the brim. Bursting at the seams with just one of Shrek's long, thick, wet fingers. Donkey feels his asshole being stretched further and further, and then Shrek pushes another of his fingers deep into Donkey. Donkey has never felt quite so good. Sensual, intense, lustful. This moment was all that and more. And just as Donkey felt he couldn't handle anymore, as if he was on the edge of climax, Shrek slowly pulled his fingers out, one at a time. Donkey felt a sudden sense of immense disappointment, and also shame and regret. Interspecies relations were forbidden. His tormentor, his lover, his greatest shame. A slight pressure at his hole jerked him out of his thoughts. This was softer, less calloused than Shrek's fingers. He glanced down, and Shrek had his enourmous manhood in hand, easily half the length of Donkey's entire body, massaging his hole with the tip. "There's no w-way th-th-hat's g-gonna fit inside me" Donkey gasped. Shrek merely silenced Donkey with a wave of his hand, and pushed. "AaaAaHh!" Donkey couldn't hold his screams any longer. He felt tight, tighter than he had ever felt. He felt like a sock being pulled over a bloated foot. There was no way he could fit. Yet Shrek continued to push, and Donkey felt his internal organs be shoved aside by Shrek's monstorous, pulsating green cock. He looked at his stomach. It was stretched, pulled taught over Shrek. He felt his internals bleed, tear. Donkey would not survive this. He felt both immense, unbearable pain and incredible, life-shaking pleasure. Soon, it seemed, Shrek had filled Donkey up completely, pushing aside his inside to make way for his own pleasure. Then, slowly, unbearably, Shrek pulled his enourmous cock down and down, until the tip had almost exited Donkey. It was covered in blood and bits. Not to be deterred, Shrek once again pushed his cock deep inside of Donkey, even deeper than before, and Donkey felt the bottom of his throat stretched by Shrek's manhood. Again, Shrek went out again, faster than before, and Donkey felt the pain to end all pains and the pleasure to end all pleasures. Once again, in went Shrek's gargantuan cock, and out, and in, and out, faster and faster. It was terrible. A terrible, terrible pleasure. An incredible pain. Donkey was through. Shrek grunted, loud and animalistic, and Donkey felt pleasure like he had never felt before. He climaxed, spurting semen into the air and gasped one last time "Shrek!", before the Ogre's own earth-shattering orgasm blew Donkey into a shower of blood, gore and semen. Shrek, his muscled, mud-green body splattered in blood and semen, dropped the bloodied, semen covered pile of meat that was once Donkey, and stood alone in the darkened swamp. 


End file.
